


Wet

by rendawnie



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ten, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, crack ship, ends real cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/pseuds/rendawnie
Summary: It had been dark in the bar where they’d met the night before, and dark in Joshua’s bedroom after they left the bar, so this was really the first opportunity Ten had gotten to roam his eyes over the other, in the soft morning light.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuuvee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuvee/gifts).



> _Originally written 11/8/18. Enjoy!_

Ten woke up first. He stretched on Joshua’s bed, holding onto the headboard with both arms while his toes wiggled, sticking out from underneath the sheet. The sheet itself was a crumpled mess, barely covering Ten’s hips, and when he looked over to his left and blinked his eyes open, he saw that he’d stolen the whole thing from Joshua during the night.

Joshua was flopped onto his belly, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he slept, and Ten took the chance to just _look_ at him.

It had been dark in the bar where they’d met the night before, and dark in Joshua’s bedroom after they left the bar, so this was really the first opportunity Ten had gotten to roam his eyes over the other, in the soft morning light.

He watched the way that faint sunlight traced the slopes of Joshua’s cheeks, the way it flickered over the broad plane of his shoulders. It made his whole body look golden, from those wide shoulders down to the gentle curves of his backside. Ten grinned to himself, thanking his lucky stars once more that the universe had allowed he and Joshua to run into each other last night.

He sat up a bit too abruptly, and then Ten started to remember things. It wasn’t that either of them had been terribly drunk, preventing memories from sticking. It was just that Joshua had nearly fucked him into a stupor, coaxing not one, but _two_ incredible orgasms from Ten over the night. He’d caged Ten under him with his lightly muscled arms, worshipping every inch of his body and giving him exactly what he’d needed.

And now? Ten could feel the results of that _everywhere,_ and he found that without Joshua awake and all over him, it was less pleasant than he wanted it to be. He felt gross and sticky where Joshua had left traces of cum across Ten’s rippled stomach, and his entire lower half hurt like hell.

A shower was definitely in order.

Ten got up as quietly as he could, not bothering to grab his clothes before he padded out of the bedroom and down the hall, to where he remembered the bathroom being located. He stepped in and pulled the door closed, opening the frosted glass door and twisting the shower handles to get the water started. He wanted it nice and hot, to soothe his aching muscles. Joshua’s bathroom was as impeccably clean and sleek as the rest of his apartment. Ten liked it here. In the back of his mind, he was aware that this was probably going to be a one night stand, but he couldn’t help hoping it might not be. They’d figure that out, he guessed, once Joshua woke up.

After a few minutes, steam began to rise from the walls of the shower, and Ten stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him. He stood under the water with his eyes closed, getting lost in his own memories of the previous evening. He thought about each moment over and over, storing them all deep in his mind where he wouldn’t ever forget how amazing Joshua had made him feel. Ten was so lost in thought, actually, that he didn’t even hear the shower door open again over the sounds of the water rushing all around him.

He leaned down to pick through Joshua’s shower products, set along a small shelf on one side of the shower, and just as Ten was reaching for the shampoo, a smooth, warm hand covered his own, squeezing gently.

“Let me.”

Ten’s whole body trembled involuntarily at the sound of Joshua’s morning voice. He had one of the sweetest voices Ten had ever heard, period, but Ten also remembered how that sweet voice had turned commanding when Joshua wanted it to, when he was focused on dismantling Ten piece by piece. His early morning, just woken up voice wasn’t that different. It was rough around the edges, but still carried that same gentlemanly lilt that made Ten weak.

He pulled his hand back immediately, letting Joshua pick up the shampoo, and then Ten straightened up and glanced over his shoulder, trying not to blush too much. Joshua stood behind him, still very very naked (Ten didn’t know why this surprised him, since they were in the shower, after all), and he had a playful little smile on his face that was still somehow laced with copious amounts of affection. “May I?” Joshua questioned, wiggling the shampoo bottle in Ten’s direction with one eyebrow raised.

Ten hummed in response, turning around again to re-wet his hair. Joshua hadn’t even stepped into the water fully yet, but Ten was already imagining how he would look with it dripping down from his hair over his tan chest, and it was causing a situation to brew between his legs, one that he didn’t get a chance to mitigate, before Joshua snapped the bottle of shampoo open and squirted some into one hand, replacing it on the shelf carefully before his hands were in Ten’s hair.

Ten nearly fell over at the feeling of Joshua’s slender fingers raking through his hair, a moan slipping from his lips helplessly as Joshua took a small step closer, and suddenly, Ten was aware of several more things. 

Joshua was half-hard, his big cock pressing into the small of Ten’s back in such a way that Ten wasn’t even sure he was aware of the motion, but _god,_ Ten was aware of it. He felt hyper-aware of everything, suddenly, hyper-sensitive. His head rolled back a little, grazing Joshua’s shoulder as he massaged Ten’s scalp, and a deep chuckle rose up from Joshua’s chest. He gave Ten a small push forward. “Rinse, baby,” Joshua ordered, and Ten would have done pretty much anything he said in That voice, so obeying was easy. He rinsed the suds from his hair, letting his hands follow the fragrant remnants down his chest and lower. Joshua was pressed against him from behind again, and he was harder now.

Ten sighed softly, one hand continuing to move down until it wrapped around his aching length, and he stroked once, twice, waves of pleasure rushing over him, and--

“Whatcha doin’, kitten?” Joshua purred in Ten’s ear, his own hand covering Ten’s suddenly, stilling it. Ten whined quietly, but he moved his hand away.

“Nothin’...”

Joshua’s answering chuckle rumbled through Ten’s body and straight down to his dick, making it jump in Joshua’s loose grip. Ten frowned, trying to regroup. He still had a whole shower to finish, after all, he was still a mess everywhere and Joshua was only going to make it worse. Clearing his throat, Ten reached for a loofah next, adding some body wash to the exfoliator and preparing to run it over his body, wash away the evidence, until Joshua took it away from him in one smooth motion. “Don’t,” he murmured, trailing his fingers down Ten’s back towards his ass. 

Ten frowned. “I’ve got cum everywhere, though,” he reasoned.

“Leave it,” Joshua commanded, leaning down to nip at Ten’s ear piercings as he began to spread his cheeks. “It looks good on you.”

Ten was very sure it didn’t, but he didn’t argue. Something about Joshua made him want to follow each and every order he issued.

Joshua tossed the loofah away carelessly, using both hands to spread Ten’s cheeks apart, squeezing the soft globes in his palms as he did. His lips were still attached to Ten’s ear, biting and licking at all the silver lining the shell, when Ten felt one long finger graze over his puffy, red, abused hole. He sucked in an involuntary breath, waiting for the push, but Joshua didn’t go any further, yet. He just stroked Ten gently, talking to him quietly, but with no less authority in his tone.

“Does it hurt, baby?” 

Ten dug his teeth into his bottom lip. “N-no,” he managed to stutter out.

He could feel Joshua smirk against his neck. “Liar,” Joshua rumbled, dipping into Ten’s sore opening to prove his point. Ten’s whole body tensed up without his permission, his hand moving up and out to splay across the shower wall as he tried to catch his breath. It _did_ hurt. But he _liked_ it. It wasn’t too much. It was just enough to make Ten want more. To make him want everything.

“Please…” Ten murmured, barely aware of the word.

“Please what?” Joshua countered, sliding his cock between Ten’s half-soapy thighs, fucking them lazily. 

Ten shuddered, pressing his cheek against the wall of the shower next to his hand. 

“Use your words, baby,” Joshua prodded, snapping his hips harder, causing Ten to rock dangerously onto his heels, but Joshua caught him easily, steadying Ten with one hand as he waited for a response.

Ten licked his lips, trying like hell to get the necessary words out. He’d only just met Joshua, but he knew enough to know how he liked to play the game. Ten was determined to prove himself a worthy opponent.

“I-inside,” Ten managed to choke out. “Please, want it inside…”

Joshua hummed in response, but instead of giving Ten what he asked for, he put a few inches of distance between them. Ten tried not to pout too much. 

“Not yet,” Joshua answered, turning Ten around to face him. His eyes were warm and kind, which was the first thing Ten had noticed about him, even in the dim bar, but they were also dark. Full of want and promise and knowledge of exactly how to dismantle Ten until he was a shivering, stuttering mess. 

Joshua leaned down, slotting their mouths together just as lazily as he’d been fucking Ten’s thighs a minute before. Ten moaned quietly, letting Joshua’s tongue push past his lips easily as they breathed into each other. Joshua slid his lips from Ten’s mouth to his ear once more. “Turn around for me, baby.”

Ten moved shakily, holding onto the wall of the shower again. Joshua made quick work of kissing down his back, of getting on his knees, of--

Ten gasped as he felt Joshua’s breath ghost across his swollen hole, his cheeks being pulled apart just this side of roughly, but it was so, _so_ good even before Joshua kissed him there. He licked and sucked at Ten’s loose little pucker, slipping his tongue inside every few licks just to fuck with Ten, until Ten was grinding against Joshua’s mouth helplessly and babbling incoherently and getting so, so close to--

“Don’t,” Joshua growled breathlessly, stopping his assault on Ten long enough to say the word. “Don’t you cum yet, pretty boy. I’m not done with you.”

Ten let out a wobbly laugh. “Good,” he muttered, and it made Joshua chuckle darkly against his hole. Ten closed his eyes as Joshua spread him wider, taking his time, loosening him up even more all over again and wearing Ten’s patience down to a frayed, single string, threatening to snap at any moment. He wouldn’t, though. He knew that. Joshua had complete control over him, and Ten was more than happy to give it.

“I’m ready,” Ten pleaded, not caring that he was _definitely_ whining now. “I’m ready, I promise. Just, please get up here.”

Joshua obliged him, getting off his knees and to his feet, licking the taste of Ten off his lips as his eyes bored holes into Ten. “We’ll see about that,” he said, and then his lips were _everywhere._

Joshua trailed kisses across Ten’s shoulders as he took his hips in both hands, entering Ten in one smooth motion, filling him up deeper than Ten thought anyone had ever been. Ten couldn’t help the ragged half-moan half-yell that fell from his lips as Joshua fucked inside, and after that, the noises didn’t exactly stop. In fact, they only grew, getting louder and more high-pitched.

The hands on his hips moved after the first few thrusts. Joshua’s fingers laced through Ten’s hair, tugging at the strands insistently as he whispered praises to Ten, telling him how gorgeous and hot he was, how Joshua was going to make him feel so good and cum so hard, how he was going to--

“I’m gonna take such fucking good care of you, baby,” Joshua murmured between thrusts, trapping Ten underneath his strong chest as he fucked him into the shower wall. “Gonna make you feel so good, I swear I’ll be good to you…”

Ten moaned at his words, each one hitting between his legs like a lightning bolt straight to his painfully hard cock. 

“Wanna fucking worship your body next time, Ten,” Joshua moaned back, his lips grazing Ten’s ear as he pumped his cock faster and faster. “Let me… you’re gonna let me, right, baby?” Joshua mumbled, and Ten didn’t know whether it was a rhetorical question or not, but he was sure as hell gonna answer it.

“God, yes. Yes, Shua, yes, _fuck yes_ ,” Ten babbled, barely noticing how he’d shortened the name from Joshua to Shua, but it seemed to have an effect on Joshua, making him whimper and causing his hips to stutter against Ten’s ass as he fed him so much cock. Ten had just enough brain power left to notice.

“Shua,” he whispered again, turning his head to kiss Joshua. “Feels so fucking good Shua, I love your big dick oh my _god_ \--”

Joshua growled softly, sinking his teeth into Ten’s neck as he said the words, and they melted into a strangled scream as Joshua held onto Ten just like that and fucked into him hard and dizzying and more and more erratic and then he was cumming, teeth letting go of Ten’s bruised skin as Joshua’s face dropped into the crook of Ten’s neck. Ten tried to reach down and stroke himself, but even in his fucked out state, Joshua was quicker, slapping Ten’s hand away and doing it himself.

He wrapped one hand around Ten’s length, using the other to yank Ten’s head back by his hair and swallow down every single one of Ten’s cries as they got louder and louder, while he chased his climax.

By the time Ten came, his entire body felt like jelly, his limbs useless and heavy and weightless all at once. He let go with a raspy grunt, painting the wall of Joshua’s shower with cream, and then Ten collapsed into Joshua’s arms, letting himself be held until he recovered.

When Ten finally blinked himself back to reality, he wasn’t in the shower anymore. He was wrapped in a bathrobe, fresh and clean and soft, sitting at Joshua’s kitchen table while Joshua bustled around near the stove, flipping pancakes and whistling along to whatever music he was listening to. Ten blushed as he watched him, resting his chin in one palm.

“Do you make breakfast for all your one-night stands?” Ten wondered aloud after a while.

Joshua smiled a little, raising his eyes to Ten shyly. “No. I was hoping you wouldn’t be one.”

Ten’s heart fluttered.

“ _Are_ you one?” Joshua questioned, spatula in one hand.

Ten looked around, at Joshua’s cozy kitchen in Joshua’s perfect house. At the perfect boy making him pancakes and smiling a little anxiously now as he waited for Ten to reply.

A smile touched Ten’s lips, too, just before he answered. “No. I don’t think I am.”


End file.
